Traditional surgical tools such as surgical drills use a simple spur type gearbox. In order to operate at different speeds and torque, a special speed control circuit is used to switch the battery output voltage. However, the electric switching means used in the speed controller does not respond quickly and the controller generally is complicated and not reliable. Moreover, the control system will generate EMI which may affect other electronic medical equipment.